Godaime Hokage Playtime
by bluflaxh0711
Summary: Tsunade lemons. . . Tsunade gets done good by a number of men. . . Don't proceed if it's not to your liking. . . . If this sparks an interest then feel free to proceed and leave reviews and requests. . . . Hope you like. . . . Read Read Read
1. Chapter 1

-By bluflaxh_11

Fanfic: Tsunade Harem

So like am a big fan of Tsunade and I think she's one hell of a force to be reckoned with and I haven't had my fill of

Tsunade fanfics (even after reading almost all of them), I've decided to create a few of my own. . . It's my first time,

so don't hate. . . Here it goes. . .

Chapter 1: (Description) JiraTsu Lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. . . This is purely fan made. . .

**Deep into the night, Jiraiya's apartment; Konohagukare**

Jiraiya sat in his dimly lighted apartment, sipping on his 20th shot of sake, he was lost in thought. He had been at it for

hours, and after much pondering, he had finally come to a conclusion; he simply had to do it, and there was no other way. Though

he had concluded that it was simply inevitable, it was a decision he knew he may not come back from and therefore, it took him the whole

night and more than a few bottles of sake to take in the consequences of what he was about to do. Jiraiya decided to tell all about it

to Tsunade the very next morning.

**That Morning**

Jiraiya was energetically walking toward the Hokage Tower, not letting his sleepless night and his hang-over get the better of his

resolve. He took a deep breath before grasping the knob of the door leading to Godaime Hokage's office.

"Goodmoring my lovely Hokage!", Jiraiya said enthusiastically, wearing a full on smile to one busy Tsunade who was almost unseen behind

a pile of paperwork.

"What is it Jiraiya!", answered Tsunade in a slightly annoyed tone which was sensed by the smiling guest.

"Hell bent on work I see, why don't I take you out for a little sake to loosen you up a bit. Don't worry my treat!", Jiraiya said lightly but meaning

every word of it.

With more annoyance in her voice and more volume to it, Tsunade said, "Can't you see the higher-ups have no intention of giving me a break?!

Besides it's only 9:30 in the morning, and more importantly, I am the Hokage now, you can't expect me to dirty my reputation by getting drunk.

What do you need? I'm very busy especially with the Akatsuki causing trouble all over the place! Get on with your agenda and leave!' She slammed her

hand on her desk looking directly into Jiraiya's eyes, intending to send her unspoken threat of punching him to kingdom come if he didn't stop annoying her.

Jiraiya gulped, remembering his long term stays in the hospitals for messing with Tsunade. He then stared back more seriously this time and opened

his mouth to start talking.

" Actually, that is what I came to you about. I have gathered enough information and have located the leader of the Akatsuki.'

"What! Really! That's great! Who is it? Where is this leader?. . . " Tsunade shouted, wide-eyed, already devicing a plan. . . but her excitement was cut off

by Jiraiya's joking tone.

"Whoah, whoah slow down there, I will tell you all about it if you take me up on my offer" he said, the grin coming back to his face.

Tsunade had much protest to this, thinking, 'This is a serious matter and all he can think of is his perverted way' and she was firm on that but

when Jiraiya stared at her with such intent, she understood there was more to this.

They headed towards the nearest bar and sat in a private booth where Jiraiya told the excited Hokage about what he had found out.

"You couldn't tell me this in my office?!" scolded Tsunade with much frustration.

"Haha. . . It's not like you're not enjoying your sake Godaime" replied Jiraiya.

Tsunade turned her gaze to the ceiling, admitting to herself it felt good to be out of her office.

"But I've not told you all I have to," continued Jiraiya. "I've thought about it and I am going to personally handle this, only I can do this" he said in a

very serious tone.

Hearing this shook Tsunade to her very core and he stared at her old teammate. She got mad and scolded Jiraiya, who would not

be discouraged from his decision. But her efforts were only half heartedly exerted as she knew that he was right, but how could she simply agree to this

knowing he would be dealing with the leader of the group of ninja fugitives who had caused them a lot of trouble and heart aches?

In the end, Tsunade agreed to Jiraiya's decision with a heavy heart. Moments were spent in silence until both decided to go for a walk.

They did so and they soon found themselves on their old training ground when they were still training with the Third Hokage. They reminisced

and once again fell into silence.

Finally Tsunade broke the silence saying, "I've lost so many people I love in my life (remembering her brother and her lover), and your one

of the few ones I have left. . ." She couldn't continue as a sob formed in her throat.

"Ow, so you do, I could feel that through you powerful punches and kicks over the years. . . hehe" said Jiraiya in an effort to cheer his beloved but to

no avail.

Tsunade was crying so hard, she gave up on controlling her emotions. Suddenly she felt warm. She opened her eyes and stopped crying when she saw

herself enclosed in the passionate hug of Jiraiya. She burried her face in her old teammate's chest and continued crying.

"Hush now Tsunade, it hurts me to see you like this, but it's the only way" Jiraiya said in a soft voice, holding back tears forming in his eyes.

Tsunade started crying again as she looked up at him.

"I love you so much Tsu-chan. I always. . . " he couldn't continue as he felt Tsunade's soft lips pushed hard on his. It was with so much wanting. He responded

teasing the woman's lower lip with the tip of his tongue which was easily granted access. Their tongues clashed with each other, swirling and flicking with such

force as they let all their wanting for each other be known. Tsunade grabbed on to Jiraiya's robe pulling him closer and pushing her tongue more forcefully into

his.

Tsunade broke away from the kiss but staying in Jiraiya's embrace, "Then stay, stay here, don't go, stay with me" she said with tears still running down

her cheeks, looking at him with such worry and longing.

"You know I always will stay by your side. I love you so much, always have, always will." he responded gently, making Tsunade finally accept that he won't change

his decision.

(Silence)

"Then show me your love, take me, make love to me. I've always felt safe with you, you make me happy. I love you too Jiraiya"

Jiraiya looked at the beautiful blonde lovingly, conceiling his shock of what he had just heard. He held her tighter and leaned in for another kiss. Tsunade finally

calmed down and let her melt into him now.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, then her fingers trailed behind his head, burrying her slender fingers into his spikey white hair. She pushed his head,

towards her. She wanted to feel him more, she wanted him so badly. She then slowly let her hands glide down from his shoulder, down to his chest, to his abdomen

until finally reaching her goal. She felt him, his huge hard cock straining against his pants. This sent violent sensations through her body as she craved more and more

of him.

Jiraiya wanted her too, badly, evidenced by the growing erection in his pants, which was being teased even more by Tsunade now. They broke the kiss as

each needed to gasp for air. Jiraiya inhaled then dove right back into Tsunade's neck kissing her hard, his tongue coating her neck with saliva. His hands found its way

to the opening of her shirt. He ripped it off her and quickly cupped her now bear breasts in each of his hands. Her mounds were huge and so soft. Jiraiya brought

his mouth to her right breast and started sucking on it, while kneading the left with his hand, teasing her hardened nipples with his thumb.

"Mmmmm, mmmmmm" moaned Tsunade through bitten lips. She felt herself get even wetter, she lifted her hands from Jiraiya's crotch to lift his face up to hers.

She kissed him again with so much desire. They both moaned from pleasure which would only escalate.

The white haired man felt weak on the knees, and without breaking their kiss, Jiraiya laid Tsunade on the grass. On her back with Jiraiya on top of her,

Tsunade couldn't wait to have him.

"Jiraiya, I want you, I want you bad. Fuck me. Fuck me hard!" Jiraiya only smiled at this.

Jiraiya went back to work on Tsunade's magnificent mounds, sucking on them on intervals. He wouldn't let those mounds be left unattended. He let his hands

take over as he started going lower, planting kisses from her cleavage down to her flat stomach. The beautiful Sannin moaned at every flick of Jiraiya's tongue.

Tsunade felt so hot as blood started pumping into her groins as her lover neared her most sensitive spot. She was getting impatient. She needed his huge cock inside her.

She suddenly felt the wind caress her bare thighs, Jiraiya had taken her pants off and had thrown on the ground somewhere. He kissed her soft golden hair

to tease her then finally, to Tsunade's great pleasure, Jiraiya's tongue licked her pussy, exploring it until he finally found her bud. He wrapped his arms around

Tsunade's thighs to pull her closer to him. He then started licking her clit with more force now, going in and out of Tsunade's pussy.

This sent jolts of pleasure through Tsunade, she grabbed her man's hair and pushed him even harde into her. It felt so good, she was getting hotter

she tugged at him harder as she started to tighten.

"J-Jiraiya! Ahhhh. . . I-I'm cumming. . . I-I. . . MMMMMM" her juices came spilling out into Jiraiya's mouth filling him up. Her cum was all over his face, he looked

to Tsunade licking his lips, using his fingers to gather her fluids and directing them into his mouth. She burned up over this sight and in a one quick move,

Tsunade pushed the grinning man on his back. "Now then, you must be sweating in those clothes, shall I take them off?" she asked in a seductive voice while grinding

on top of his erection.

"Now that you mention it, I am getting wet," Jiraiya said teasingly. Tsunade kissed his smirking lips while her hands stripped of his shirt exposing his perfectly

toned body. It turned her on even broke the kiss and licked him from his naval up to his neck where she spent a little more time planting kisses which

earned soft moans from Jiraiya. She smirked and sucked harder leaving her mark on his neck.

"Mmmmm, you've always been the feisty one" murmured the man being pleasured.

Pressing herself harder into him she glided to her ear. Her breasts glided on him. Turning him on even more.

"I think you still have too much clothes on" she whispered in a sultry voice.

Tsunade lowered herself to his crotch and started pulling the rest of graments off. His penis was fully erect and the very sight of it made Tsunade squirt more of her

juices out. She grabbed it and started jerking it. Slow at first just to tease him then faster and harder.

"Mnnnnnn, aaaahhhhnnnnn, errrr. . . T-Tsunade. . . "

"I'm only getting started"

Jiraiya felt something wet and warm envelope his penis. Tsunade started sucking on him, sucking hard and pleasing him further with her flicking tongue on the

tip of his penis. He closed his eyes enjoying the blowjob. He was so big it took a while for Tsunade to get the whole of him in her mouth. Hie erection reached deep

into her throat. It was so tight, Jiraiya clenched his hands into fists, groaning at the sucking and tightness of Tsunade. She finally got used to deep throating his

huge manhood and Tsunade started sucking faster. It didn't take long before

"Ts-Tsunade! It's so good, so tight, so uhhhhm. . . I'm. . . I'm almost. . . ahhhhhh"

Tsunade felt his cock throb and soon felt his warm cum spill into her throat. There was so much that she started to choke some of it down, she needed to breathe

but she kept his cock in her throat until he squirted out the last of his load. She slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth. Jiraiya still dislodged more of his cum

sending his firm flying into the still stunning but breathless Tsunade.

"Mmmmmmm. . . . that was delicious. . . I want more" she said between breaths while she cupped and massaged her breasts.

She hungrily grabbed his now softer pennis, placed it between her mounds and started tit fucking Jiraiya.

"Tsunade. . . ahhh. . . . your tits are so soft. . . ahhh I'll be hard in no time" he closed eyes again and let Tsunade do her work.

"There we are. . ." Jiraiya's was hard again. Tsunade removed him between her valleys and repositioned herself. Jiraiya was disappointed from losing contact

with thosel soft tits but immediately cheered up when his lover raised herself to level her pussy with his erection. She crouched above him and held his

cock to her pussy.

But before impailing herself with the huge pennis, she looked at him and smirked.

"Make love to me, fuck me Jiraiya. . . MMMMMM" she moaned as she settled in his monstrous cock. She took her time getting used to it as she inserted him

little by little into her until she had his whole length inside her. She then started bouncing, slapping her huge ass against Jiraiya's abdomen. Jiraiya placed his hands

on Tsunade's hips raising her then slamming her harder in him.

"Ahhhhh. . . ow yes . . . you're so big Jiraiya! It feels so damn good! F-fuck" Tsunade was screaming at the top of her voice for the pleasure that overwhelmed her.

Jiraiya started thrusting with the her busty lover as they both went into harmony with each other. Both now panting, slowed down for a bit.

"Let me do a little of the work" said Jiraiya eager to do the pleasing.

She guided Tsunade so that she would be on all four, then stood behind her and aimed for her dripping pussy. Knowing she was already used to his size, she slammed

hard into her.

"Ahhhhhh. .. " screamed Tsunade in pain but more in pleasure.

"Mnnnnnn" was all Jiraiya could muster as he indulged himelf in her wet and tight pussy. He grabbed her waist to pull her harder into him. He pummelled her pussy

moaning in pleasure. Faster and harder.

"That's it Jiraiya, harder! I'm coming!"

"Me too!"

Jiraiya groped Tsunade's freely bouncing breasts, much to the blonde's pleasure. He kept thrusting in and out of her. Both now holding out for their climax. Gritting

their teeth. One hard slam and...

"Ahhhhhh" both yelled as they reached their climax in unison. Tsunade felt the warmth of Jiraiya's cum fill her. There was so much of it her belly started to buldge.

Jiraiya bent over to kiss Tsunade's neck as he gently pulled his limp cock out of her. Both their cums came flowing out of her pussy. It flowed down Tsunade's thigh.

"Mmmmm I've made quite the mess' says a smiling Jiraiya

"Yeah you did" replied Tsunade with a smirk.

"Let my help you with that" he says with a grin"

He licked her thighs up to her pussy, licking every drop of fluid.

"Mmmmmm. . . " Tsunade also noticed the fluids dripping from Jiraiya's penis.

"You also need to get cleaned"

Tsunade placed his cock into her mouth sucking on the full length and replaced cum with her saliva.

They both on a passionate kiss and laid down on the grass, Tsunade on Jiraiya's chest, and his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you Jiraiya. Come back to me" Tsunade pecked on his neck where she left her mark and then slowly dozed off.

Jiraiya whispered back the words but couldn't promise the last part.

He lay their content but not remaking his decision. He kissed Tsunade's forehead. Reality snapped right back and he remembered he had to leave

that day and infiltrate the village the Akatsuki leader was hiding.

He felt Tsunade's soft breathes against his skin, she looked so peaceful and happy, he didn't want to wake her up. He slowly slid from under her

collected both their clothes. He got dressed first then turned to put Tsunade's clothes back onto her. He was dumbstruck standing over her in her

nakedness. Her blonde hair flowing behind her, her arms and legs graceful and slender, her skin glistening in the sunset and her face, the most

beautiful he'd ever seen. He smiled and gently clother her kissing everywhere as he did.

He lifted her, careful not wake her and headed for her house. He laid her on her bed beheld all of her, smiled, kissed her, and took off

End Chapter 1: I hope it wasn't too horrible. . . I'll definitely do better next time, . .. Okay next time. . . Narutsu lemon!

Look forward to it!. . . . Please review, thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan made

Okay so I have nothing better to do and horny as hell, so here's the Second chapter to my Tsunade Harem. . . This time the pairing is Tsunade and Naruto . . . It's set after the death of Jiraiya, fast-forwarded to after Pain's assault on Konohagakure and to the awakening of Godaime from her coma.

Chapter 2: Pleasure to Comfort

The news had spread around the village. Godaime Hokage had awaken from her coma, she was alive and well. When this reached a blonde spikey haired boy, he ran with incredible speed to the Hokage's lodgings.

Tsunade was now simply lying on her bed, resting. Because of Pains assault, she did not have the time to properly grieve for the man who had made love to her before his final goodbye. She stared at the ceiling, tears freely flowing down her soft skin, slightly wetting her hair down to her pillow. She turned to her side assuming a fetus position, holding herself as she bitterly remembered Jiraiya's sweet caresses and the sensation of having him in her. She was suffering the loss of all the loved ones she had lost. This pain was all too familiar to her and yet she could never get used to it. She lay there, wallowing in her misery. She pulled her blanket over her head and closed her eyes.

Naruto dashed his way into Tsunade's chamber causing a little whirlwind in his wake. He came to a sudden stop over the Hokage's bed. Even with his loud entrance, Tsunade who had just fallen asleep, did not wake up. Only doing so when she felt arms wrap around her through her blanket. She pulled the cloth covering her face and saw tears flowing down Naruto's whiskered face. He was letting sobs escape through gritted teeth as he pulled her closer to her.

"N-Naruto?"

"I'm so glad. . . You have no idea how happy you've made me by waking up Tsunade baa-chan!"

"Hmmmm. . ." responded Tsunade sweetly through a slight smile.

She let him calm down as best as he can. He still wouldn't let go of her so she simply let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Naru. . ." she was cut-off.

"There's so much I want to tell you. . . . but first I want to say I'm sorry for what I said to you when Jiraiya-sensei died. It must have been just as hard on you as it was on me. I'm so sorry."

Tsunade felt her own grief crawl back up her spine. She pulled her dangling arms from her side and wrapped them tight around Naruto, accepting the comfort he was eagerly giving. They were locked in this embrace for a while. And when they finally broke it. . .

"It's okay now baa-chan, I'll take on your grief. Let it all out, I'm here for you, it's my turn to protect you now."

Tsunade looked deep into Naruto's blue eyes with so much pain in her golden orbs as memories of Nawaki, Dan and now Jiraiya came flooding in. He reminded her so much of them all, she couldn't help herself.

Naruto was wide-eyed when Tsunade tugged at him, her lips planted into his. He stiffened but slowly relaxed against her pulling her closer against his chest and his lips. He closed his eyes, taken by the moment and later teased Tsunade's lower lip with his muscle probing her to let him in. An act surprising both of them. He pulled away.

"I-I'm s-sorry baa-chan. . . I-I. . . "

Once again, taking him by surprise, Tsunade shoved her tongue into his slightly parted lips. He quickly responded, clashing his tongue with hers earning a pleased moan from the woman in grief. Naruto felt Tsunade's fingers trail behind his head pulling him harder into their kiss. He got the message and moved his tongue with more force and desire this time. Their lips parted for the much needed air.

"It's okay Naruto, please me. . . I need you. . . I need you to comfort me" her hands pulling him again for another heated kiss.

Tsunade wanted him badly. She slid her hands slowly down Naruto's chest, unzipping his jacket. Naruto grabbed her wrists pulling him away from her. He was hesitating; he planted his eyes on the floor, blushing.

"Make love to me Naruto-kun. . . " she said lovingly, understanding his dilemma. "Stay here with me and make me happy"

"B-but. . . This isn't right. . . Y-you're. . . "Naruto couldn't say. He was debating with himself. He could feel his heart beating wildly but he wasn't entirely sure if it was because he thought this was wrong or because he was excited of the events unfolding before him.

He looked down at Tsunade who was looking back at him with pleading eyes. For a few moments, he held his gaze and then he was certain. Tsunade was a stunning woman, with her golden eyes, thin satin lips, soft porcelain like skin. . . Everything about her was beautiful.

Naruto parted his lips and dove in for another kiss, more certain of his actions and feelings this time.

"Tsunade-chan. . . You're so. . . so beautiful. . . Let me love you" he said sweetly between tongue clashes.

Tsunade was set ablaze by his words and tugged at him stripping him quickly of his jacket. Now panting Tsunade lifted his shirt off him hungrily, with Naruto more than happy to make it easy for her. Seeing him bare-chested, Tsunade's wanting heightened, being audience to his muscularity. She wanted him.

Still locked into their kiss, Tsunade clawed at Naruto mercilessly, expressing her desperate hunger for him. Naruto's hands made their way to Tsunade's shoulders, where he gently pulled her kimono down to her waist. He pulled away to behold Tsunade, topless, admiration and satisfaction apparent in the grin forming on his features. Tsunade blushed even more at the sight of Naruto's reaction. She was everything he had ever wanted.

"They're beautiful" he said in awe as his hands reached out to grope her breasts. They were so soft against his touch. He squeezed them, kneading them gently, rubbing her erect nipples with his thumb. Tsunade moaned, obviously turned on but wanted to feel him more.

"H-harder Naruto. . . Suck on them."

Naruto kissed her then lowered her head to her buxom. He sucked on her right nipple, teasing her with his muscle and still caressing the right.

"Mnnnnn" escaped a pleasured Sannin.

Naruto's left hand was playing across her stomach, tickling Tsunade, going lower and lower to her thighs, moving across to her inner thighs, he rubbed up and down her sensitive skin. His hand glided up to her womanhood, where he started rubbing her pussy against her already soaked cloth.

He then gathered her kimono to her waist exposing her. He moved away, much to Tsunade's disappointed. Naruto caught his breath then back in, this time into her pink folds.

"Aaahhhnnnnnn. . ." moaned Tsunade, as she dove deeper into pleasure. Naruto licked up and down her clit, then inserted his muscle into her, pleasuring her further. In and out. . . In and out. . . He was hitting her sweet spot, stimulating her pink bud every time. He felt her tightening. He spread Tsunade's legs further and licked her harder at a faster rate. This sent Tsunade over the edge, she grasped the sheets as she climaxed into her lovers mouth, who licked every drop of her love juice. He sat up looking at a breathless Tsunade with a smirk.

"Your turn" she said as she exchanged positions with Naruto. Now on top he kissed him all over before letting her lips graze Naruto's crotch. She wanted to torture him. The blonde started with butterfly kisses to his blonde curls. She went lower, this time sticking out a little of her tongue, just enough for Naruto to feel it. She then folded her hands around his member and placed gentle kisses all along his length.

"Mnnnn. . . Tsunade-hime please. . . Please stop teasing me" he said while stroking the woman's soft hair. Tsunade smiled and then planted a kiss on the begging boy's tip. She then parted her lips, letting out her tongue to swirl on the head of Naruto's member. She took a deep breath and enclosed Naruto's throbbing member in her mouth.

Naruto arched his back as Tsunade skilfully swirled and flicked her tongue. Years of experience was put into play. She was indeed the Legendary Sucker. It felt so good that moments later, Naruto had his eyes tightly closed and his body shook violently as he unloaded in her throat. He held his breath the whole time.

Tsunade gulped every last bit. It was warm and a little salty, it was delicious.

She looked at Naruto and then trailed her eyes down to his cock. She smiled in satisfaction, seeing he was still fully erect. The boy was known for his stamina after all. Without warning, Tsunade grabbed Naruto's cock and placed it inside her. Naruto clenched his fist. He was in heaven.

Tsunade's vaginal muscles were throbbing against Naruto's huge cock. She didn't move as she adjusted to the size. When she became more comfortable, she started move up and down. She too was in heaven. The size of Naruto allowed every motion to stimulate her bud. She proceeded to bounce on top of Naruto.

Naruto was dazzled as he watched his baa-chan get down to work. She was riding him hard. He was moaning from the feeling of being inside a legend. But he was supposed to be the one comforting her.

In one sweeping motion, Naruto (still inside Tsunade) rolled the unsuspecting woman to her back.

"Hime, I'm ashamed, I should be comforting you"

Tsunade was shocked. When did Naruto become a man. She smiled seductively at him.

"Then fuck me boy. . . Fuck me good"

Naruto grabbed her hips and raised her so that her back was arching, her legs straddled on his waist and her ass resting on Naruto's thighs. He pulled then slammed harshly into her.

"Ahhhhh" Tsunade exclaimed at Naruto's roughness.

"Are you okay Tsunade-hime?"

"Hai, Keep going"

Naruto then bent down to kiss her then went lower to suck on her breasts. He removed his hands from her hips and placed them on Tsunade's breasts, squeezing on them hard as he proceeded to stab Tsunade's pussy with his cock. He pushed hard and fast.

"Ah Ah Ah Ahhhhh. . . ."

"Mnnnnnnnnnn"

Legs were entwined, hands were playing on the other's body, lips were parted to gasp in air and soon, juices were secreted. They reached their climax and both felt much better. Naruto lay beside Tsunade; they were both panting. Soon hands trailed their way to Tsunade's breasts. She turned her head to the side and saw Naruto wearing his famous foolish smile.

"Shall I comfort you again?"

End Chapter 2

. . . Sorry I kind of got lazy with the ending but I hope it was worth a read. . . I'll be posting the next Chapter very soon. . . Pairing will be sex goddess Tsunade and hot Kakashi. . . Don't forget to leave a review. .. Thanks. . . till next time. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. . . This purely fan made.

Chapter 3; TsuShi

Hungry for Some Loving

It's been a week since Tsunade had kissed Naruto goodbye. She was missing him badly; his voice, his smile, his deep blue eyes, his skin, his caress, and his. . . She blushed remembering how it felt to have him inside her. She sat on her chair in her more empty than usual office, burning up at her memories of making love. The Hokage embraced herself, touching herself where Naruto had so lovingly held her. Her wanting intensified, sending hormones to ravage her body. She needed some loving. She started pleasuring herself.

Meanwhile. . .

Kakashi was lazily making his way to the Hokage Tower. He was dreading his every step knowing that when he stepped out from the tower, it would be with a new task at hand. Missions separated him from his beloved porn books.

The copy-nin climbed the stairs at a turtle like pace, his hormones dying with each step. He walked through the hall, his half-masked face showing his miserable state. He was sulking as he opened the door to the Godaime Hokage's office, causing no sound as he stuck his head through the opening.

Kakashi's sleepy eyes split wide open, his jaw dropped beneath his mask at what he had walked into. Tsunade was behind her desk, her head thrown back, her back arched, her long slender leg resting on the edge of her desk, her hand held to her crotch and her beautiful face twisted in pleasure. The spectator swallowed hard and froze.

Tsunade was nearing her climax when she felt someone in the room, she turned to face the door and saw the wide-eyed jonnin, pleasure quickly turned to shock and embarrassment. The blonde froze. For a few seconds, both were caught in that awkward moment.

Tsunade was the first to snap out of it, feeling her folds twitch against her still inserted fingers. This was truly humiliating, but she was the hokage and she put her authority to work. She fixed herself, taking a more decent position.

"Kakashi! You! Ever heard of knocking!" she tried to say as threateningly as she could.

Kakashi let himself in, but he could not get over what he had just witnessed moments ago. Normally, he would have cowered at Tsunade's tone but he couldn't get past the blush on the Hokage's now cuter face.

Seeing the undaunted intruder, Tsunade pointed her finger,

"You better have a damn good reason for intruding or you'll find yourself exiting through my window!"

She was surprised to see Kakashi's eye widen even more, ecstasy responding to her threat. Kakashi was staring pervertedly at Tsunade's still moist fingers. His member stood in full attention.

Tsunade realized this and quickly pulled her hand behind her desk, keeping it from view. She turned even redder; Godaime Hokage retreated, leaving only a very embarrassed woman. She slumped on her chair then spun herself turning her back on the copy-nin. She stared at the window, wishing this was only a nightmare.

Kakashi was overwhelmed. He had tidal waves of hormones wash over him and he could feel his aching cock as it strained against his pants. He lost all self-control.

There was a white flash and Tsunade was spun back around to face her desk but this time it had an eager-looking kunoichi sitting on it. She eyed him in pure disbelief, enraged by Kakashi's action. Regaining the fight in her, Tsunade stared him dead in the eye, stood up and slapped Kakashi, sending him flying a few feet away. He slammed hard against the wall. Tsunade was boiling; she waited for him to get up so she could pummel him.

"Kakashi! You insolent bastard! Get up so I can give you a proper beating!"

But Kakashi laid motionless on the floor. Her rage died down, thinking she might have killed him.

"K-Kakashi?" she said, worried. She was in panic as she dashed to attend to the unconscious man. Tsunade got down on her knees, reaching out to Kakashi.

"Are you. . . "

The unknowing woman was grabbed by the wrist and pushed to the ground. Kakashi formed seals and soon the shocked woman was completely immobilized. Kakashi was on all fours, hovering over one helpless Tsunade. Kakashi pulled down his mask and leaned in. His face was dangerously close to Tsunade's. Tsunade closed her eyes and tightened her lips, assuming an unwanted kiss from Kakashi. She was surprised when she felt Kakashi's breath tickle her sensitive ear.

"That hurt Tsunade-sama, I was merely admiring you. I only wanted to help you out, still do." he whispered in his low voice.

"Why you!" shouted the Hokage, struggling violently.

Again in a seductive voice, "I know your lonely Tsunade- sama. I'm giving myself a mission to cheer you up. So how about it?" He continued to breathe into her ear, then down to her neck, tickling her.

Kakashi was not even touching her but his simple acts were extreme turn ons for Tsunade. She hasn't fully cooled down from her abruptly disrupted climax. The need to be held, to be comforted, to be loved had comeback stronger especially now that achieving it was only one permission away. Love wasn't only a wanting now, it was something she needed.

Tsunade stopped wiggling and lay still. Noticing this, Kakashi pulled himself away to look over at the woman. Their eyes met and a mock smile came to the copy-nin's lips. The Lady Hokage had succumbed to her desires. She seemed to be relaxing into the situation, growing more and more comfortable with the circumstances she found herself in.

Both were soon locked into a kiss. Kakashi licked Tsunade's lip with his tongue, asking entrance. Tsunade opened her lips greeting Kakashi with her own muscle. Tongues clashed in a battle for dominance but in the end there was no loser. They were caught in this heated moment, pausing only to take in some air. Kakashi then lowered himself, pushing himself harder against Tsunade, to kiss down her jawline and stopping to play on her neck.

Now with a free mouth, "K-Kakashi, we really shouldn't be doing this. I am- I am"

"If you really didn't want to do this, you could have sent me flying out your window already. . . I've freed you from your bindings before I kissed you." Kakashi said smiling with satisfaction. Receiving no further protests from the woman, Kakashi started stripping her of her top. He kissed her neck going lower to her now free breasts. He groped each breast in his hand while kissing her cleavage. They were so soft, he couldn't resist, and in an instant, his mouth was hungrily sucking on one of her nipples while groping the other with his hand.

Tsunade lay motionless when she learned of the truth about her bindings. She let Kakashi do whatever he wanted, exerting no effort on her side. . . Until she felt him suckling on her nipple (it was her weakness). She burned up and wrapped her arms around her lover pushing him harder into her chest.

Tsunade then lifted Kakashi's face close to hers and kissed him heatedly.

"I want you Kakashi, I want you now. . ."she whispered, breathless.

Tsunade wrapped her legs around the man's waist and started to hungrily undo Kakashi's buttons. Kakashi brought his arms around to the laying woman's back to support her as he lifted them of the floor. Kakashi put her against the wall and started kissing her again. Tsunade was supported now by the wall and so Kakashi brought his hands to his crotch, unbuttoning and unzipping then kicking his clothing away.

The busty woman felt Kakashi's member graze her bottom.

"Do it"

Kakashi took on Tsunade's full weight. He parted her legs by letting them rest on his massive arms, making her sit on them. Tsunade let her right hand slide from his shoulder down to touch Kakashi's member. She gently jerked it before angling it toward her pink folds. His tip touched her wet folds. He was in place and he started to push up.

"Ugh!" Tsunade tugged at his hair, buried her face in his neck and bit softly into his skin. Kakashi felt her tense up so he stopped half way. When he felt her relax to his size, he pushed his whole length in.

"Ah, Tsunade, so tight!" it was his first push, yet he was already in so much pleasure. It felt so good inside her. She was so wet and he could feel her muscles caress his member. He pulled out then pushed in again. Tsunade dug her nails into his back. Kakashi went in and out, nearing his climax with every ram. But he felt his knees grow tired from their position, so he stopped and slowly pulled out and settled Tsunade down to her feet.

Golden orbs met black ones, and Tsunade understood as she watched him catch his breath. She turned to face the wall, bent down, placed her palms against the wall, spread her legs and shook her bottom to Kakashi, teasing him to take her from the back. He picked up her intentions quickly and he grabbed Tsunade's hips, angling himself to penetrate her from the back. He rammed harshly at Tsunade who scratched the wall. Soon Kakashi found his rhythm and pushed in and out.

Tsunade's jugs were swaying freely at the motions. Kakashi's attention was caught by them so he lowered his chest against Tsunade's back, his hands finding her breasts. He squeezed on them hard. Kakashi then brought his lips to Tsunade's neck where he began kissing her. The woman was being pleasured so much, every part of her was occupied by Kakashi.

"Kakashi. . . I'm. . . ugh"

"Me too, you feel so good Tsunade!"

They exchanged moans and after a while, both closed their eyes, gritted their teeth and in unison let out louder moans as they reached their climax. Tsunade was filled by Kakashi's fluids. They stayed in that position, panting and letting themselves calm down. Then Kakashi slipped his member out of Tsunade, kissed her neck again then he found himself freely falling to the floor as he felt how tired he actually was.

He lay there looking at the ceiling while Tsunade fell to her knees, still facing the wall. She felt her wrist grabbed, then herself being pulled to the floor. Kakashi pulled her to lie beside him. She rested her head on Kakashi's chest as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace. Kakashi didn't say a word, he just held her while she caught her breath. Soon Tsunade's breathing slowed down. Kakashi looked at her and saw she had fallen asleep. He smiled then reached out for Tsunade's robe scattered on the floor. He covered both of their bodies with it and continued staring at the sleeping blonde on his chest.

She was so beautiful. A loving smile appeared on Kakashi's face. Tsunade looked so calm and so at peace lying there, safe in his arms. It was greatly satisfying to see her like this. He kept staring at her until he fell asleep. Even with his eyes closed, all he could see was her. He had fallen in love with the Godaime Hoakage.

End Chapter 3

Loads more to come so please look forward to them. . . Read, Enjoy. . . ow and don't forget to leave a review. . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. . . This is purely fan made.

This kind of messes up the story line(if you happened to notice yes there is) but I promised you that I would pair Tsunade with different guys so that is exactly what I'm going to do. Here goes the fourth chapter. . . Pairing is Tsunade and Neji ( yeah I think he's hot)

Chapter 4:

Hokage-sama, Make a Man Out of Me

The week had been rough on her. There was the rebuilding of the Hidden Leaf and the Allied Shinobi Forces to attend to. Everyone and everything worked her hard. Tsunade let out a sigh of relief as she stripped her clothes off, preparing to bathe in the hot spring. She was lucky enough to get a day off; it wasn't easy with the higher council and Shizune nagging her about the mountain load of paper work that needed to be done ASAP. Finding her collapsed from fatigue finally convinced the persistent to give her a break; but they did so with heavy hearts

In her nakedness the Hokage made her way to the hot pool. She slowly lowered herself, allowing the heat of the water to absorb all her stress and worries. She let her head rest on the stones and closed her eyes as she forgot the whole world.

It only took a while before. . . **SPLASH! **Her brow twitched as Tsunade's temper shot through the roof. "Who dares intrude her in such a rare vacation?! And so damn soon too!" she thought. She glared intently at the area where the person had crashed, her fists ready to smack the person to kingdom come. She waited for the water and steam to settle.

It felt so warm. . . and wet. . . wait. . . why. . . can't breathe. . . can't breathe! He was struggling violently under the water until he finally steadied himself and raised his head out of the water. He was supposed to be chasing a ninja animal which escaped from the facility, but he got knocked out when it attacked him from above. "That damned ostrich" he thought. Snapping out of it, he stared at himself then looked around to see where he had landed. It was so foggy he could barely see anything. He started to make hand signs to use his technique but.

"Hyuga Neji! You!" a voice said threateningly from out of the steam.

"Byakugan!" he looked around and froze when he saw that Tsunade-sama was standing a few meters from him. He froze. His body was paralyzed.

"G-G-G-G-Godai-m-me?"

Before he knew it, his air was cut off as an arm wrapped around his throat. Tsunade had gotten behind him.

"You little pervert! What the fuck do you think you're doing huh!?" She tightened her grip.

"Choking. . . Choking. . . I can explain!"

"Don't try to make excuses brat! "

"You're killing me"

Tsunade loosened her grip but kept her arm around the pervert's neck as she bent down to say

"I'm listening but don't try to escape, I twist just a few centimetres and your neck is broken. Got that?"

"Hai. . . Hai" he gasped in air and started explaining. Half way through, he couldn't bare it anymore. It was making him horny and quite uncomfortable to be feeling so, a blush spread across his pale face.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" the furious woman raised a brow. " I promise I won't run, b-but could you please let go of me now, uhm. . . Y-your. . . b-br. . . chest is. . . "

The blushing teen was surprised when he felt Tsunade press herself harder against his back.

"Hmmmm. . . Don't act like you don't enjoy them you naughty little boy" she said in her seductive voice, still unconvinced of Neji's innocence. "I heard you were popular with the ladies. I wonder why? But it seems you are not content with them that you dare peep at me huh." Tsunade licked his neck. She wanted him to admit by torturing him.

"B-but I'm innocent. And I may be popular with the girls b-but I-I'm still. . ." he was too embarrassed to admit he was still a virgin, he didn't talk about it and would never talk about it with the Hokage.

Tsunade picked this up unbelievably quickly. "Really?" a touch of sarcasm in her voice. He was a pervert for all she cared and she wanted to prove it. She still held him by the throat with her right arm, while she let her left hand roam to his crotch. Neji was soaked so that his clothes stuck to his body. He had actually been erect since he used his byakugan and saw Tsunade's perfect body through the steam. So when he felt Tsunade's hand trail lower to his privates.

"Please don't Tsunade-sama. What do I have to do to make you stop?"

"Hmm Hmm, admit it Neji you're a pervert. . ."

"N-No way!" at that point a hand had already found its way to his cock"

"Mnnnnn, okay okay so I am, now please stop!"

Tsunade let out a devilish laugh. "Do you really want me to stop? You little per-vert"

Neji was already panting. He had always acted awkwardly around girls, pretending he was not in the least bit interested; but deep inside he wanted them. Tsunade was now gently stroking his hard cock and he had to admit it felt good and he wanted more. Besides all of the Hokage's actions suggested. . . no demanded for him to fuck her. Then he felt Tsunade pull herself away from him. He didn't want that, he wanted her.

Tsunade wanted to test her theory as she walked away from Neji. She was proven right when she felt Neji grab her by the wrist to stop her. She wore a satisfied smile. She turned to see Neji with his head down.

"I haven't been with anybody because I was always afraid. How can I call myself a man if I can't even satisfy a girl? I have not intended for any of this to happen. . . b-but please Tsunade-sama, make a man out of me" Neji raised his head to meet Tsunade's gaze, implying that he was stern about it.

"You are daring. . . to ask your Hokage to bed you. . . haha. . . but I wouldn't want your first girl to be disappointed so I will say yes to your request." Tsunade was actually already horny because of the heat of the steam and then when she felt Neji's firm physique against her, she had already wanted him; especially when she felt his huge throbbing cock, but as the older woman, she wanted him to beg. And he did!

"The Hyuga clan is supposed to be the strongest in Konoha and I don't just mean in the battlefield. We wouldn't want you to be called weak now do we?" said Tsunade while she held the embarrassed Hyuga by the chin and raised his face as he lowered his gaze again in embarrassment.

The blond leaned down and planted a kiss on Neji's lips. Her tongue was quick to ask for entrance but being so innocent, Neji did not know how to respond.

"Open your mouth a little for me honey" He did and Tsunade shoved her tongue inside. Neji's tongue was still limp but when he felt Tsunade's tongue play inside his mouth, he let his muscle respond and tongues waged their own battled. Tsunade needed to catch her breath so she parted their tongues.

"For someone who claims to be innocent you sure make-out like an expert"

Tsunade felt her shoulders grabbed as she was pushed into the water. Neji had pushed her to her back and locked her into a kiss. It was difficult to make out under water but this made it all the more exciting for both of them. They soon raised their heads to breathe. Tsunade was still catching her breath when Neji lifted her out of the water, carrying her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Neji walked them to the edge of the pool where he let her sit on the rocks. He towered over her. He leaned in for another kiss then broke away to remove his top. Tsunade helped by pulling down his pants and his under garments exposing him completely.

"OOOO. . . you do work hard" Tsunade said in admiration of the firm body in front of her. "You want to satisfy a girl do you? You can start with this." The busty woman took Neji's hands and placed them on her breasts. Neji didn't need to be told. He started massaging Tsunade's breasts.

"So big. . . so soft. . . I've always wondered how they would feel"

"My. . . My. . . and the pervert comes out."

Upon instinct, Neji lowered his head and began sucking on her nipples. It felt good but simply wasn't enough for the horny woman. She once again took Neji's hand, folded three of his fingers so that only his index finger and his middle finger were the left standing. She guided his hand towards her folds and aimed it toward her entrance. Neji let Tsunade do as she pleased.

"Mnnnnn" Tsunade bit her lip as she was penetrated. "Move it in and out of me" Neji did as he was told. Tsunade arched her back and rested herself on her palms. She threw her head back enjoying the sensation. She then grabbed Neji's free hand, folded them again so that only the index and the middle remained and put it in her mouth this time. She sucked on them, swirling her tongue around his fingers and moaned, almost out of breath.

Although Neji enjoyed making the Hokage moan, his penis was aching from the lack of attention.

"T-Tsunade my. . . my. . . it hurts, can you do something about it?"

"Hmmm, hmmm, fair enough, sit down and spread them" Tsunade said as she got up. She got on her knees, grabbed Neji's member and started pumping it.

"How does that feel?"

"So good. Tsunade-sama"

"It's gonna get better, my innocent honey"

Neji felt his cock engulfed by a warm wetness. Tsunade was giving him a blow job and it was great!

"Ah. . . Ah. . . Tsunade-sama faster"

"I've got something better" Tsunade wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and rested her legs on either side of Neji (she was crouching). She sat on Neji's lap cornering his cock in between his crotch and her dripping pussy.

"Wait. . . here" as Tsunade grabbed his cock and aimed it to her pussy. "Ready, honey? The fun is really about to start." She lowered herself and arched her back from the pain of being penetrated by such a huge cock.

"Kuhh" she exclaimed. Tsunade moved herself up and down."Holy fuck you're ripping me open. . . ahhhh" Neji looked up at her and pulled her in for a kiss. They were moaning in each other's mouth now. He then leaned back, supported his weight using his palms and thrusted up to meet Tsunade's motion.

Their current position was getting harder to maintain so that Tsunade was panting so much and stopped. Neji knew she was tired. So, still inside her, he slid his arms under her ass and carried her then let her sit instead. Tsunade spread her legs wider, allowing easier access to Neji. Neji had no trouble aiming as he slowly inserted himself into Tsunade's pussy. He knew he was huge so he slowed the pace.

"What do you think you're doing boy! Fuck me hard!"

"As you wish" he stabbed his whole length in and moved his hips faster and faster with more and more force.

"Ah, ah, ah" the mature woman was moaning like a school girl. "so fucking hot"

Tsunade bit her lip until she drew blood. Neji was so huge and forceful, she had to brace herself. She then grabbed her tit and squeezed at it.

"A-A-A-A. . . Yeah. . . Yeah. . . Yeah. . . Yeah. . . F-F-Fuck me. . . MMMM" even she could not speak straight from being banged so fast and every thrust seemed to keep getting harder and harder. It was a fucking earthquake!

"Tsunade! It's so hot! It's so hot! Uh uh uh"

"It's okay fill me up with your cum! Spray it all inside me!"

A few moans later and "Kuhh" Neji pulled Tsunade and kissed her again.

"You're a man now alright. But you still need some practice. We have to explore a lot more positions honey."

"We?"

"What, bored of me already?"

"Hell no!" he dove into her chest and rubbed his face in her heavenly mounds. Tsunade smiled and reached for his already half erect cock and started pumping.

The break was supposed to make her relax but Tsunade looked more tired when she got back to her office the next morning. She was so tired. She and Neji went at it for a couple of rounds in the hot spring. She went home only to find, moments later, Neji knocking on her door. He didn't let her sleep even after she scolded him about the paperwork she was supposed to do.

"Sigh" Tsunade let out a heavy one but a smile appeared on her features as she admitted, her aching pussy as hard proof, that the Hyuga boy was one hell of a good fuck.

*Tap* *Tap* Tsunade turned to her window and saw one crouching Neji, he wore a perverted smile. "Damn brat!" but she opened her window anyway.

End Chapter 4

Hope you liked the steamy love between two of my favourite characters. . . I know I did. . . I'm running out of ideas so feel free to leave your suggestions and requests. . . Thanks till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Here's chapter 5, sorry for the late update gotten a little lazy with the story. . .

Chapter

Woof!

She couldn't drink, she couldn't gamble, she could not indulge in anything which could satisfy her. She was flustered most of all that it had been a week since she had sex; Neji was always busy now a days and Kakashi was away like Naruto. And the upcoming weeks are sure to be packed with preparations for the war. Tsunade was walking the streets of Konoha heading for the Inuzuka residence. It was not necessary for her to personally meet with the clan but it was a good excuse to get out of the office. She was a free spirit and it drove her mad to be cramped in her office with piles of paperwork. The Hokage snickered at herself imagining the frustration on her assistant's face.

The house seemed empty when she got there but she tried the door anyway. It took a few persistent knocks before an annoyed voice responded.

"Alright! Alright! Hold your horses, I'm coming." Kiba straightened himself when he saw it was the Hokage standing outside.

"Hello Kiba, is your mother home. I have to discuss a few matters with her." She went directly to the point trying her hardest to ignore the firm bodied young man who was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"You just missed them Hokage-sama, they'd gone to train and I'm by myself here."

"Ow is that so? I guess I will come back later." The voluptuous woman could feel her body heat up, she was afraid she might lose control. However, she was not too excited to return to the office.

"But you walked a long way to get here. At least come in and rest a little. I have some tea brewing on the stove. Please come in Tsunade-sama."

"Thank you Kiba." She felt victorious; she did not have to see Shizune for another hour or two.

Kiba led her to the kitchen where he offered her a chair. The tea had not boiled yet so he excused himself to go dress up. He felt conscious in his towel but seeing Tsunade made him feel like he wanted to show her more. Kiba did not even know it but the woman turned him on.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay, thank you for inviting me in." her jaw almost dropped to see Kiba in a simple, thin robe which clung to his to-drool-over physique. Tsunade swallowed against a dry throat. "Why the fuck did he have to wear that!" she thought in frustration. "Now I have to have some."

"Kiba, when was the last time you had a medical check-up?" she said as Kiba was pouring tea.

"Ah well that. . . not in a while." He replied as he served the tea.

"Hmmm. . ." she sipped, "You're limping a little on your right leg. I'm a medic so even though you try to hide I can see it. Is that why you're here instead of training?"

"Tsunade-sama. . . you noticed? Impressive, even my Mom didn't notice." He said scratching the back of his head. Kiba looked rather boyish as he did so.

Tsunade smiled seductively; her growing longing was hard to miss. "I can do something about it. Show me."

"That's really unnecessary," it was causing him a great deal of pain at times but he knew showing it would push him over the edge. He was horny enough just having a woman like Tsunade in one room. The injury was in his upper thigh, a little too close for comfort he thought. The Sannin had already gotten up from her seat and walking towards the blushing boy.

"I insist." She said in a voice which made Kiba nod against his will.

Kiba sat and lifted his Kimono (revealing that he only wore his boxers under it) while Tsunade got down to her knees in front of him.

"The twisted muscle is here." Kiba touched his thigh.

"Where? Here?" Tsunade gently stroke the area, an act she did purposely to tease the boy. Kiba looked away to hide how red his face was turning.

"Y-Yes."

"Let me examine it." Tsunade began to move her hand up and down his thigh. Kiba did not see the smile the woman was wearing. She was in obvious delight of the response she was getting.

"You're going to have to remove your boxers . I cannot quite make out what happened here."

"B-But Tsunade-sama. . ."

"Don't worry, I've done this a million times. Now strip them!" she was losing her patience and Kiba could see so he did as he was told. After removing his under garment, he quickly covered his cock with his robe and tried to keep it down with his hands.

"Much better." She started to heal him, "Your hands are getting on my way." Kiba reluctantly lifted his hands hoping the erection was not too obvious but the robe was too thin. He nervously looked at Tsunade who didn't seem to recognize it as she focused on his thigh. Ow but she saw his erection and was greatly satisfied at the view.

"Uhm Kiba. . ."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. . . it's just you're so beautiful, and this is such an awkward position and I. . .I. . ." he was surprised to hear the woman giggle.

"I was just going to say that you're good to go."

"Damn it! Great! Just great! Now what!" Kiba thought in panic.

"It's quite alright. I'm actually flattered. Now shall I do something about that too?" the boy stared in surprise at the woman who owned the sultry voice. She was licking her lips now. The busty woman looked irresistible but it scared him to do anything. He sat frozen; his eyes followed Tsunade's every move. His eyes were glued to his Hokage as she got up and straddled him; sitting her plump ass on his thighs. She then proceeded to grind causing pleasurable jitters all throughout the teenager's body especially to his groins. Tsunade bit her lower lip as she smiled and kept on grinding her body against Kiba's, her breasts would graze the boy's chest every time she leaned in. Even her hands kept busy with either touching herself or exploring Kiba's figure.

"Do you want me Kiba? Do you want to have a little taste of this?" she pressed hard against the boy's chest earning a satisfying moan from him.

He was burning up at this point and Tsunade's words enflamed beyond any point of control so that he carried her and laid her on the table, quickly getting on top of her and ripped open her shirt.

"I want you Tsunade. . . I want you so bad I could bite you." He bent and sucked viciously on Tsunade's ample breast like a wild dog. The woman moaned against Kiba's roughness.

"Ow yes! Suck on them tits! Ugh!" she said as she arched her back for easier access. Tsunade gripped on to the sides of the table (almost breaking it) in pure ecstasy. Kiba's tongue skilfully slithered around, up and down her nipples. It felt so good to be touched after quite a while; she felt that even from just the suckling, she would come. She then felt Kiba's hand grope her other breast while the other went straight to rubbing her pussy against drenched cloth.

"Oh Kami! It feels so damn good." She felt her body tense up for a couple of seconds and then relax as her love juices came pouring out. Tsunade lay there panting while Kiba pulled away to watch the woman writhe in pleasure.

"How cute Tsunade-sama" the 'lady' part was said with more emphasis as if to mock her of the moans she had made.

"Don't think I can't make you moan like little bitch." the Sannin sat up forcing Kiba to do the same. "My turn." She was quick to unbuckle Kiba's belt and pull it down just enough to free the boy's member. She enclosed the boy's throbbing dick within her hands and started to gently pump it. When she got it to stand to its full length , Tsunade levelled her chest with Kiba's crotch. She then wrapped it in the softness of her breasts.

"MMMMMM." It was Kiba's turn to hang on to the table now. His dick was being smothered and it took all of his strength to keep from climaxing too soon.

"F-Fuck! I'm. . . Oh oh! Tsunade! MMMMMM." As if her soft breasts weren't enough, Kiba felt Tsunade's tongue swirl on the tip of his cock as she started to combine tit-fucking and an expert blowjob. This was too much for an inexperienced young adult; it sent him over the edge. Semen came squirting out landing on the legendary sucker's mouth, dripping down her chin, to her neck and on the valley of her mounds.

"Ooooo. . . Does the little puppy need to take a nap?" Tsunade said teasingly at Kiba who was out of breath.

"Don't underestimate me!" he shifted positions; he got down from the table and pulled Tsunade to the edge so that her legs hang off of it. Kiba pulled down his pants and kicked it away. He grabbed his cock and jerked it off. "I'm gonna make you whimper like a puppy, so you better ready." His hands went from his cock to Tsunade's hips as he started to aim for her pussy. Kiba rammed his full length in and started to pull out but. . .

"Nyaaahh!" the woman was in pain. She pulled on Kiba, holding him in place as she adjusted to his size.

"Hmmm. . ." Kiba smirked proudly to have made a legend respond this way. "What's the matter Tsunade-sama, can't handle it?"

"You wish boy." She pushed him so that they both collapsed on the floor, with her on her knees, crouching over him. With his full length still inside of her, she started to move her hips in circles. And then placing her hands on Kiba's chest for support, she started to move up and down. Tsunade leaned in closer while moving so her breasts would rub against the boy.

Kiba reached out for anything to grab onto, he felt like his dick was melting inside the woman's pussy. Her vaginal muscles were warm and wet around his dick, she was riding him so good, it wouldn't take too much for him to cum. His eyes closed tightly, his hands were curled into fists as he writhed and moaned under Tsunade.

"What coming already? And I thought you were alpha male material?" she moved faster.

Kiba had always been competitive and he wasn't about to lose to her. He grabbed her and carried her back to the table; he always did better on his feet. He removed his cock out of Tsunade and turned her so that her back was to him. He held her by the wrist, placed her hands palms down on the table and bent her over. He had taken over. He rammed his cock back in and pulled out fast, setting a rapid pace.

"Young men and there stamina." Tsunade thought as her pussy was getting abused, but she felt so good. Kiba was so rough that the table began to move from under them, until it was final pushed away bringing both of them once again to the floor. Tsunade was on all floors and Kiba still fucking her.

Kiba did not come before Tsunade so he was doing his best to hang in there.

"Kuh. . . Ugh. . . AH! Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck Fuck!" a scream of pleasure escaped Tsunade for every push. "Damn it! This boy is gonna make me come!" she thought as she tried to take a little of the control back. She started to move back and forth meeting Kiba's thrust's. She knew it was working as the boy groped her hips tighter, and his pace became faster and harsher.

But Kiba felt it was okay to come now because he felt Tsunade's pussy wrap tighter and tighter making it all the better for him.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tsunade's nails were scratching the floor.

"Me too!" he leaned so his chest was resting on Tsunade's back and his chin was on her shoulder. He thrust harder and faster as they both awaited their impending climax. Kiba's whole body quivered as a load came spurting into the woman's vagina. The pleasure was driving him crazy so that he couldn't help but sink his fangs into the porcelain-like skin in front of him.

"Ahhhh! You bit me!" but it wasn't a turn off rather, the other way around. The warmth of Kiba's load was the final straw as she too shuddered and both her juices and Kiba's overflowed from her, dripping down her ass and covering the boy's penis and balls.

They stayed in that position until there climax passed before collapsing onto the floor.

"Next time I'll make you come first." Tsunade spoke between breathes.

"There's a next time?"

"You don't want it?"

"Call me any time."

But Kiba was sent into a panic when he smelled his family walking back to the house. He warned Tsunade and both scrambled for their clothes. When his mother and sister walked through the door, the two were innocently sitting, sipping on cold tea.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"I just came here to talk to you about your role in this upcoming war." Everybody sat on the table as they began to discuss business.

Tsume got the gist of what the Hokage was talking about but she could not shake her speculations from smelling the scent of Kiba all over the woman and vice versa.

End Chapter 5

That's another one for you guys. . . And I just have to thank snake 1980 for suggesting the pairing. 'Till the next one!


End file.
